


No Title

by czoedy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, 遊戯王, 遊戯王ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czoedy/pseuds/czoedy
Summary: 2018年YGO同好群R-18接龍活動的產物。經作者本人的授權，本人為其代發至AO3。在此非常感謝微光老師。作者的LOFTER: http://mrqy806.lofter.com/





	No Title

赤马零儿自以为掌握着主动权。  
这就是说，他来选择地点，时间，方式。事实上，前两个选项几乎不值一提，他有钱也有人脉，只要他想甚至可以包场（虽然并没有遇到这个问题），露天温泉的水温正好，当然这一点也是事先调查过的。成熟而掌握主动权的赤马先生在舒适的温泉之后，坐在旅馆提供的椅子上，给自己泡了一杯茶——  
然后被抱了起来。  
少年看起来人畜无害的样子，就算是将环着身体的手探进他衣襟里也是那副人畜无害的温良模样，决斗家咧开一个和下流一点也不搭边的爽朗笑容。  
这宣告赤马零儿的主动权到头了。  
“来吗？”  
榊游矢抱他到了休息用的卧榻旁边，房间的另一边被轻飘飘的帘帐遮住，从缝隙间透进的凉风时刻提醒他正置身于半露天环境这一事实。  
如果提供选择的话，他倾向于更加私密性的地方，可惜恋人似乎已经决定了什么。  
他还是有主动权的。  
就算是这个时候还能分心去想这种事情的念头一闪而过，赤马零儿推了推眼镜，抓过少年合得好好的领口就吻了上去。  
好啊，来吧。  
唇与唇纠缠的时候背抵到了柔软的床榻上，恋人顺势得寸进尺，就像他擅长不经意间占据他人的心一样，他也很擅长占据赤马零儿敏感的地方，很快气息交换就不能满足年轻的天才，从舔舐发展到颈边色情意味的啃咬，接下来发生的事情简直不言而喻，已经没有什么隔在小野兽和他的肉之间了。  
赤马零儿还有最后的主动权。  
就算是肉，也不是任由对方下嘴的那种。  
他借着向下压的力翻身坐了起来，现在轮到榊游矢躺在床上了。对方愣了一下，似乎是没有料到会有这样的回应，但少年发亮的眼睛又渐渐染上了几分兴味——赤马零儿直接跨坐在他身体上方，由于大尺度的动作，让胯下风景暴露无疑。  
少年在心里吹了声口哨。  
这对他来说不困难，在不脸红的情况下，他本来就做好了这样的准备。胯下硬得发烫的东西在摩擦着最为隐私的部位。赤马零儿撑住自己的重心，轻便的浴衣本来就为了某些事情而生，那一层布料简直可以略去不计，腰被一只手有力地握住，而另一只手扯开了浴衣松松垮垮的带子。  
“唔！”  
沿着腰线很容易抵达的就是大腿根部，白皙的肌肤被掐出了红晕，但比起疼痛，更多是敏感的神经末梢传到脑部的愉悦。欲望让人变成煮熟的虾子，明明仅是刚刚被异物入侵一小部分，尾骨便一阵阵地酥麻。  
本来已经肿胀的性器在接触到柔软火热内壁的瞬间再次不可思议地适应着那里的形状膨胀起来。赤马零儿因为姿势的关系身形微微地颤抖起来，他感到难以维持重心，更要命的是身下的物体正缓慢地磨蹭着进入，这让每一秒都像是甜蜜的折磨。  
他克制自己不去逸出奇怪的呻吟，赤马零儿的脸还是正经的样子，他甚至戴着他的眼镜，好像随时都能开个会或是什么的，但他的下半身由于恋人恶质的玩弄不住地收缩着，散发着情欲味道的液体从那里诚实地分泌出来，他需要更多，他需要被完全填满——  
在零儿快要感知不到自己意识的时候，榊游矢满足了他，身体被完完全全地占据，然后抽离，以此重复。内壁不断承受猛烈的撞击，每一下都像是要把理智顶飞，但又不完全抽出，而总是保持着部分交合的状态。赤马零儿在彻底陷入情欲之前朦朦胧胧地想，他真的完了，随后榊游矢直起身，这个动作让体内的性器更加深入了几分，衣衫不整的躯体相接，他们吻住了彼此，二人幸终。


End file.
